


Roller Rink

by KingHelios33



Series: Celina's Apex Legends Drabbles [7]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Inspired by Discord, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Relationship, also yes i ship mirwraithhound now, and i got this idea, it's a cute ship, roller skating, so we were talking headcanons in the apex discord, these guys give me like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingHelios33/pseuds/KingHelios33
Summary: Octane is a roller skating champ, and he even goes to roller derbies. What if he brought his friends to the best roller rink in the Outlands?Inspired by some headcanons we talked about in the Apex Legends Discord I'm in!





	Roller Rink

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Man, it's been a bit since I've posted something here, huh? Well, I finished my first semester of college and have some time on my hands to do stuff like draw and write!  
> Anyway, this one was inspired by some headcanons we talked about in the Apex Discord I'm in!  
> Enjoy!

“Alright, amigos! Here we are!”

Octane put his hands on his hips as his friends followed him into the roller skate rink, Gibraltar shutting the door behind them. He smiled widely as everyone took in the area around them.

The roller rink was only lit by strobe lights and spinning neon lights on all walls and even the floor. The colorful lights were in patterns all over the rink. Several tables and a few vendors lined one wall. The circle in the middle of the large room demanded their attention as several people made their way along the inner and outer areas of the circle.

Octane chuckled. “Isn’t it cool?! I come here all the time for my skating competitions!”

Bloodhound, who was holding Mirage and Wraith’s hands, slightly tightened their grip on their partners. “Um, Octavio, where are we?”

The adrenaline junkie turned on his heels and laughed again. “This, Sabueso, is the best roller skating rink in all the Outlands! I come here for roller derbies, and sometimes just to relax. Octane tilted his head. “Have you ever been to a place like this, Houndie?”

A shake of the head. “No… not really.”

“Well, what about the rest of you? Ever been roller skating?”

Most of everyone shook their heads with Wraith making no gesture whatsoever. Octane’s eyes widened. “Well, looks like I’ll have to show you all the ropes! C’mon, let’s get you fitted and into the rink!”

*****

“So… you just roll around with these things on,” Wraith asked as she and her friends stepped into the ring.

Octane smiled. “Well, there’s a little more to it than that. Don’t worry, compadres, I’ll show you everything you need to know.”

Once everyone had gotten their skates, the adrenaline junkie had guided them to a place to put them on and had them follow him to the ring. There were some people already going around the edges of the circle and a few watched the legends as they made their way inside. 

Bloodhound took an experimental step, nearly slipping but catching themself before they could fall. Octane saw this and put a hand on one of their shoulders. “Easy, amigo. It’s not just taking steps. Here, let me show you. Take my hand.”

The hunter, though still unsure, held his hand and watched his movements as he explained to them how to skate. They nearly fell a few times but the other was always quick to catch them.

A huff escaped Bloodhound’s lips. “Octavio, I don’t--”

“Sabueso, you’re doing great,” Octane cut them off. “Try again and this time, push your feet to the side a bit.”

Bloodhound, though it couldn’t be seen, furrowed their brows. They stood in place for a few seconds, before doing as the man had shown them and pushed off. At first, it looked as though they were going to fall again, but they soon found the technique and were heading around the ring.

“Yeah!” Octane cheered, throwing his hands up. “You got it! Makoa, you try next!”

The legends followed Octane one by one and soon all of them were into the ring and off to the races. Caustic was practically skating circles around everyone else, seeming to already know how to skate despite never doing so before. Gibraltar laughed loudly as he followed behind Octane, being very graceful in his movements. 

Pathfinder surprised everyone with the fact that he had wheels built into his feet and made his way around the rink with the occasional spin or dance move. Lifeline picked up the technique quickly and was racing around with loud laughter, Bangalore following close behind. Mirage fell quite a few times, but was pretty cocky once he was able to find a way. Octane skated around the edge of the ring, cheering on his friends.

Everyone seemed to be having the time of their lives, laughing and racing around. All of them… except for Wraith, who was still standing near the entrance, looking terrified.

Elliott and Hound noticed their girlfriend staying in place and they made their way over to her. Mirage nearly fell for the upteenth time as he stopped, while Bloodhound had all the grace of a dancer. “Elskan, are you alright,” the hunter asked.

Wraith tensed up a bit, haring to concern laced in her partner’s voice. She shook her head and looked down. “Not really.”

Mirage leaned on the rails by the entrance. “Baby, what’s wrong? You looks scared.”

“I…”

She honestly didn’t know what to tell her lovers. Truth be told, she had been through hell and back when she left the mental facility, and she hadn’t felt a single shred of fear during that time. But she couldn’t describe what she felt at the moment. It was like fear, but not quite terror. 

Noticing that her partners were staring at her, Wraith shook her head. “I’m just scared. You guys make it look so easy, but I’ve never done something like this before. I guess… I just don’t want to disappoint you.”

Bloodhound’s face couldn’t be seen, but under their mask, they frowned. “Ástin mín, you could never disappoint us. I know this is something scary and new, but it’s okay to take it slow.”

Mirage nodded and put his hand on her other shoulder. “Yeah, Wraithie. I know you’ve never done something like this before, but we’ve got your back and can help you take baby steps.” He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “C’mon, hold our hands and we can help you out.”

Wraith hesitated for only a second before taking Bloodhound’s hand in her left one, and Elliott’s hand in her right. They gently pulled her into the ring and she watched their movements to learn how to skate.

After a moment, Hound and Elliott let their hands drift from Wraith’s as she became more confident in her movements. She smiled, then let out a happy laugh and took off towards Lifeline and Bangalore, her partners chuckling as they tried to keep up with her.

The rest of the day was spent by the legends in the rink, everyone having the best day in a while. When it was closing time, the group decided to head home, where the food was good and everyone could sleep tight after a long and happy day.

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like everyone had a blast!  
> Thank you for reading, and feel free to leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
